This research involves 253 Vermont State Hospital patients, most with diagnoses of schizophrenia, some with primary affective disorders, and other psychiatric disabilities. This cohort was originally selected for chronic disability, rehabilitated, and released in the mid 1950's. 96% of this group have been located and/or accounted for twenty years post index discharge. Two field interviews are being conducted with each proband. Significant others are also interviewed to verify current state and historical data. The Vermont Community Questionnaire battery contains an innovative weaving of several new and classic scales and schedules to obtain structured multivariate measures of outcome. Hospital and Vocational Rehabilitation records are being reviewed with the Hospital Record Review battery compiled from a modification of W.H.O.'s Psychiatric and Personal History Schedule and Strauss' Case Record Review. All batteries have been subjected to inter-rater trials and inter-item concordance testing. The tracking and interviewing of the relatives of the deceased probands together with prospectively gathered records will provide a significant reduction in follow-up bias. A wide variety of control measures have been instituted. Initial statistical analyses have begun on 100 cases matched across all instrument batteries.